


【DCEU】Humanity

by farfalle



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfalle/pseuds/farfalle
Summary: Diana learnt something about humans after Superman's death.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Steve Trevor
Kudos: 2





	【DCEU】Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> DCEU背景，WW视角

1.

她轻轻飞起，以免双靴落在新鲜的血上，那暗沉的红色缓缓渗进泥土，粘稠而滞重。她的盾缘上染着同样的颜色，只是更似凝固的锈迹，Diana不愿触碰，那是已不属于这个世界的生命。但Steve毫不避忌地跪在血泊中，他怀中是个士兵，破损的袖上还有可憎的标记，然而美国人帮他合上眼，在他胸前画着十字。

她忍不住开口质询：“他是你的敌人，并且差点取你性命，为何你待他如战友？”常挂着轻佻笑容的年轻军人垂下眼帘，嘴边勾着僵硬而苦涩的弧度。“他为保护朋友而死。”“他仍为残酷和荒谬而战，我们可以尊重他的勇气，但他不值得我们的善意。”

“人类并非时时如你般清醒，公主。”Steve帮那死者在胸前交叉双臂，那仿佛是个得救者的姿势。“我现在明白了，他们中的很多人单纯且缺乏经验，以为自己是正义的超前者。”他站起来，军装上斑斑块块。“但他还是扑向了我，吼着让他的朋友离开。相信我，公主，许多士兵做不到这个，他们比你要脆弱百倍，无论身心。”

Diana思索着，她也看向此时平静的德国人的脸庞，不能说安详，但的确是平静的。男人躺在那里，不是侵略者，不是愚人，只是个早逝的日耳曼。他不必再为错误的理念举枪，他为施行保护而逝。他仍是有罪的，但绝非全恶。

Steve已经走到她身后，轻拍其肩示意离开战场，天堂岛的女儿转向背后的泥沼。荒芜而凄凉的原野里，她首次领会如是复杂的色彩。

2.

蝙蝠洞的景象和Diana预先描绘的场面不尽相同，她平淡地接受这些意外，正如平淡地接受这份信任。两鬓灰白的男人立在电脑前，盯着LexCorp的一系列文件，未经处理的声音向她分析着超能力者们的身份与下落。

超人之死的伤痛于她并不锋利，而是钝角的压抑，可压抑后又存留余地。一个同伴献出了一切，在乌云后撕开一道银边，但恐惧和危险不会由此消逝，人类需要他们。她决定回来看看，哪怕只是看看。

好吧，从她参与大都会与哥谭之战起，就不仅是“看看”了。

“Bruce，”她首次叫出蝙蝠的本名，“你当时感到畏惧吗？”

电脑前男人的动作顿了顿，随后恢复正常：“如果是对他，没有；对那怪物，没有。”他想了想，补充道：“至少他们都不曾对我的决心构成威胁。”Wayne转过椅子，深深凝视着她。“面对Lex Luthor，有一些。”

她明白了，神力已证明人子之身，恶魔无非一躯空壳，人，却依旧有扯下上帝光环的野心。

“多可笑。”Bruce Wayne难得露出讽刺的表情，此刻他犹如戴上宴会上的面具，唯那双眼睛坚毅警觉。“并不可笑，是吗？”她温和地反问。

他们第五遍观看了极速者的视频，Bruce低语：“只要我们找到他们，就不再可笑。”

3.

看见Lois Lane是个偶然，神女当时在下榻的旅馆里打开了电视，第一眼就是女记者诘问政客对重建工作的责任。她难免研究了一下，屏幕上的Lois不改咄咄逼人和一针见血的作风，亦未失光彩照人的模样。Diana慢慢抿出一个笑。

她还记得神子受难后Lois的眼神，盈满无望的恳求，即使Diana曾见惯这心碎神情，也不忍回视。她脑海里甚至有过将记者带回天堂岛的冲动，但葬礼之后，她知道不需要了。

政客频繁地清着嗓子，用中气不足的声音喊“Ms.Lane”，一边想躲开她的话筒。Diana临时起意，亲眼去看看记者小姐。

神女远远地望着Lois，看着她赶回报社，在主编办公室继续长篇大论，然后……似乎是说服了上司，疾步走出门去。Diana目光落在Lois的高跟鞋上，在那么快的脚步下不摔倒，实非常人。如果有心，Diana甚至可以听到报社里的人都谈论了些什么，Lois究竟要写什么样的稿件，但她深知这已是最大限度的窥伺。

Lois Lane的卷发随着她弯腰整理桌子的动作散在耳侧和肩上，柔和地、不屈不挠地挠着她的衣服。公主离开。

4.

夕阳渐落，她来到那块黑色的S盾前，俯身放下一枝花，普通的白色，落在缤纷的丛中。Diana环顾四周，余晖落在大厦玻璃上，折射分散在紧邻的脚手架旁，孩子们在公园里追逐，行人车流匆匆。

This is the legacy.

END.


End file.
